Mujer enfadada Peligro andante
by NessaRockola
Summary: Las mujeres Cullen y sus amigas están sumamente molestas con sus maridos y novios, han decidido revelarse, vean como lo hacen.


**Mujer enfadada= peligro andante.**

Los personajes no me perteneces, son de Stephenie Meyer, pero la trama es de mi invención.

Se ha armado un motín, si señor, las mujeres están sumamente molestas con sus maridos y novios, han decidido revelarse.

En la sala Cullen se encontraban Bella, Rosalie, Alice y Esme, como invitadas estaban Emily, Claire, Leah, Kim y Rachel, por ultimo Reneesme quien era la líder del movimiento, y quien hacia exposición del asunto.

En vista de que los manganzones se tardaran en llegar he decidido que hagamos esta asamblea para aprobar las leyes que de hoy en adelante regirán nuestras vidas cómo mujeres!- dijo con entusiasmo- chicas- señalo a las mujeres que no vivían en la mansión Cullen- las hemos invitado para dictarles algunas pautas que deberán seguir si desean liberarse de la represión masculina a la que nos tienen los hombres que hemos elegido como compañeros de vida- luego se acerco a ellas y les hablo bajito.- esto es solo para darles una lección, no se asusten. Esperaremos a que lleguen para iniciar.- las chicas se lanzaban sonrisitas cómplices entre si y Nessie regreso a su posición cuando los escucho llegar en sus autos. Cuando abrieron la puerta de la sala ella comenzó a exponer.

Como ya sabrán, las he convocado para tomar decisiones en cuanto a nuestra situación marital actual- se aclaro la garganta, en la entrada de la sala estaban apiñados todos los chicos, Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Carlise, Jacob, Sam, Nahuel, Paúl, Quil y Embry. Tenían cara de desconcertados, y estaban esperando a que las chicas salieran para ver el partido de futbol, iban cargados de cajas de cervezas, y comida chatarra, tenían camisas que decían "Brasil", "Alemania", "España", "Argentina", "Venezuela", entre otros.

Nuestros hombres- levanto la vista y miro con enojo a un confundido Jacob, luego deslizo la mirada por todo el recién llegado grupo- con la débil excusa del estar ocupados viendo el Mundial de Futbol DURANTE 2 MESES SEGUIDOS, ya no cumplen con sus deberes de esposos y novios.- a esto las mujeres saltaron en aprobación, dándole palabras de aliento a Reneesme para que prosiguiera.

Ya no nos visitan con frecuencia, no nos invitan a salir, no nos cocinan, ni tampoco nos ayudan a hacer los deberes del hogar- las chicas asentían vigorosamente echándoles miradas de reproches a sus respectivas parejas.

Pasan todo el día en la calle bebiendo!, ya no nos hablan por lo tarde que llegan a casa, ya no nos preguntan como estamos- las chicas estaba excitadas de por fin tener una defensora que les dijera en la cara lo que ellas pensaban de sus esposos y novios. Reneesme estaba acalorada, hablaba con ímpetu dirigiéndose a sus chicas, y de vez en cuando miraba a los chicos con rencor.

Y lo peor e imperdonable de todo, nos han privado de lo que es nuestro derecho de esposas y novias y por ende nos corresponde, de lo innegable, de lo mas importante, del SEXO!- los chicos abrían los ojos y gesticulaban asombrados de lo que allí se desarrollaba, murmuraban cosas entre si, manifestando tímidamente su desacuerdo, pero a la vez se les veía avergonzados.

Si señor! Y esa falta de atención física y emocional merece un castigo!, ya que no nos atienden como nos lo merecemos hemos ideado y aprobado una serie de leyes, y estas comprenden las conductas que de ahora en adelante una mujer debe tener, ya sea casada, comprometida o con pareja, SIN EXCEPCION!

Reneesme se volteo y se dirigió al rotafolio que tenia a sus espaldas, parecía una maestra con una varita apuntaba al escrito que tenia a su lado.

Real Decreto Femenino – Títulos del I al V (completo)

Título I: De los principios fundamentales

Art. 1: Considérese 'hombre' en los términos de éste Código, al ser que es como un buen vino: comienzan como 'uvas'. Es deber y obligación de la mujer pisotearlos y mantenerlos al oscuro, para que maduren y se tornen buena compañía para la cena.

Art. 2: Si él no te quiere, tú tiene quien te quiera.

Art. 2 bis: Si no te quieren, es porque no te merecen.

Art. 3: Finge siempre ser pura, buena e inocente.

Art. 4: Miente con talento, y niega todo hasta la muerte. Al final ellos terminan creyendo.

Art. 5: Nunca confíes en los hombres, ni aunque sea tu hermano, tu padre o tu amigo.

Art. 6: Solteras sí, solas nunca.

Art. 7: Si aun así, todavía quieres mantener un amigo varón, nunca le cuentes tus estrategias de guerra, y mucho menos tus victorias.

Art. 8: ¿Piensas en un "bonus track" con algún ex? Recuerda que "figurita repetida no completa el álbum" (aunque las buenas se pueden coleccionar) O_o La ignorancia de las leyes no sirve de excusa, si la excepción no esta expresamente autorizada por la ley.

Art. 9: Nunca comentes de tus relaciones pasadas a tu actual pareja.

Título II: De los Hombres en General

Art. 10: Cocina los hombres a "baño maría" (demora, pero al final nunca sabes cuando vas a necesitar de ellos).

Art. 11: Cuando un hombre pide un 'tiempo', significa que quiere intentar con otra. Y si no tiene suerte, volverá contigo. Ten presente que 'Tiempo, solo da el reloj'.

Art. 12: Hombre gallina solo sirve para hacer guiso.

Art. 13: Ten siempre un titular, y un enorme banco de reservas.

Art. 14: Nunca dejes de estar en todos los lugares; si no es posible ten siempre un detective que te pase informaciones.

Art. 15: Cataloga tus víctimas siempre.

Art. 16: No trates con prioridad a quien te trata como opción.

Art. 17: ¿El hombre es la cabeza…? …La mujer es el cuello, y puede mover la cabeza como se le venga en gana (y a donde le convenga, claro está).

Título III: De los Hombres en Particular

Art. 18: El hombre que no da asistencia, abre la concurrencia y pierde la preferencia.

a-) Repite siempre: 'No tropiece que la fila avanza'.

b-) Pero recuerda: La puerta es selectiva.

Art. 19: Si el hombre que tropezó decide regresar, repite siempre: 'saque número y espere al final de la fila'.

¿Regresó arrepentido…? No sirve ni que saque número.

Art. 20: No vivas en el pasado… quien piensa en pasado es museo.

Art. 21: Tu hombre te dice '¿eres demasiado para mí'? Ten presente que: ¡ES VERDAD!

Art. 22: ¿'Príncipe azul'…? ¡Es mejor el lobo feroz…que te ve mejor, te oye mejor y te come mejor!

Art. 23: Ingenia alguna estrategia para pasar al frente del señor en cuestión, sólo para exclamar '¡que coincidencia que usted pase por aquí!'.

Título IV: De las Obligaciones de la Mujer.

Art. 24: Chamulla (se condescendiente al extremo), el hombre no se percata que nosotras también podemos hacerlo.

Art. 25: Una verdadera experta nunca es sorprendida en flagrancia.

Art. 26: Detona todos los hombres, ninguno merece su consideración.

Art. 27: Registra todo: celular, cajones, auto, bolsillos, papeles…

Art. 28: No perdones, véngate.

Art. 29: ¿Tu hombre te irrita? Estas son las formas de irritarlo a él:

a-) Esconde el control remoto de la tele y del mini componente.

b-) Cierra la puerta del auto con toda su fuerza.

c-) Pon todas las cervezas en el freezer y déjelas congelar completamente.

d-) Usa el espejo retrovisor del auto para maquillarse y déjelo completamente movido. Si tienes tiempo, has lo mismo con los demás espejos.

e-) Convéncelo de que sabes cortar el pelo de él.

f-) Sube al auto con los tacones llenos de barro y refriégalos en la alfombra.

g-) Cuando te pregunte después del sexo "¿Y…? como estuvo…?", di esto: "No te preocupes por mí, yo estoy bien".

h-) Escribe mensajes en los vidrios empañados del auto.

i-) Corta la luz 'accidentalmente' en medio del partido de fútbol.

Art.30: "No lleves sándwich de mortadela al banquete de caviar". Si vas a un lugar lleno de hombres, ¡¿para qué ir acompañada?

Título V: De las disposiciones de éste código

Art. 31: A partir de su entrada en vigencia, las leyes se aplicarán aun a las consecuencias de las relaciones jurídicas existentes.

Art. 32: Las leyes del presente, tienen efecto retroactivo.

COMUNIQUESE, CUMPLASE Y DIVÚLGUESE..!

A esto los hombres estaba en shock, se miraron horrorizados por lo que sus mujeres pretendían hacer e inmediatamente, todos, sin excepción soltaron cajas de cervezas, bolsas de papas fritas, hot dogs, banderitas de sus equipos preferidos, etc, y corrieron a donde estaban sus esposas y novias, las abrazaron, besaron mientras las cargaban y se las llevaron a sus respectivas casas u habitaciones jurándoles que las amaban.

Reneesme pensó sonriendo, mientras subía a su habitación con Jacob, gol para las mujeres, iban 1-0

Moraleja de la historia: El que tenga tienda, que la atienda.

Hehehe chicas dejen sus comentarios, que tal les pareció? XD lo de las leyes lo encontré en la Web, lo demás lo adapte para hacer algo gracioso, bueno me despido, y ya saben, aplíquenles la ley a sus chicos si se portan mal :)


End file.
